


Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #51

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [54]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crema verse, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: the first time Kurt or Blaine uses the word "boyfriend" about the other and their reactions. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #51

Blaine doesn’t mean to eavesdrop, he really doesn’t.  But Kurt is on the phone in the living room while Blaine is in the kitchen cooking dinner and Blaine’s apartment is shitty and tiny and he can hear everything everywhere.

 

Kurt talking to a co-worker, Blaine thinks, someone who wants him to go out for drinks or something that night.  Blaine sort of wants to somehow let Kurt know that it’s okay if he wants to postpone their dinner to another night, that he can go out with his friends, but at the same time he wants to keep Kurt right where he is.

 

“Thanks for the invite, but I can’t tonight,” Kurt doesn’t sound that apologetic and it makes Blaine’s stomach tighten.

 

Blaine pushes the vegetables around in the frying pan and tells himself that he’s turning the music on his iPod down because it’s too loud, not because he wants to hear Kurt better.

 

“I’ve already got plans,” Kurt says.  “Yes, dinner plans.  Why are you being so nosy?  I’m having dinner with my boyfriend.”

 

Blaine almost drops the spatula.  It’s been maybe a month or so since their first date (even now the thought of that perfect day makes him smile stupidly) and Blaine knows they’re dating.  Actually dating.  That there isn’t anyone else.  But neither of them have said…that word.  Even if Blaine thinks it when he thinks of Kurt, which is often.  But there’s Kurt and he’s telling someone Blaine is his _boyfriend_ like it’s the easiest thing in whole the world.  And maybe it is.

 

 _My boyfriend_ , Blaine thinks again and takes a deep breath.

 

He hears Kurt saying goodbye and Blaine turns the iPod back up just in time for Kurt to come back into the kitchen.  He leans into the warm hand that Kurt runs along his waist.

 

There must be some sort of emotion apparent on his face because Kurt gives him an odd look.

 

“What is it?”  Kurt asks.

 

Blaine shakes his head.  “Nothing.”

 

“No come on, tell me.”  Kurt turns him to face him and looks in his eyes.

 

“It’s nothing, it’s just…you said – you called me your boyfriend.”  He feels the blush spread across his cheeks.

 

Kurt smiles softly, cocking his head.  “Are you not?”

 

 _Oh_.

 

That hits Blaine deep in his gut, because he is, and Kurt is _his_.

 

“Yeah.” Blaine lift up on his toes to press a quick kiss to Kurt’s mouth.  “I am.”


End file.
